


【周棋洛x你】05、挡不住的桃花

by Liujia1115



Series: 【恋与·周棋洛】星光熠熠（演艺圈文） [5]
Category: R18 - Fandom, 周棋洛 - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujia1115/pseuds/Liujia1115
Summary: 微博/Lofter：@琉笳不授权任何形式的转载！！！防翻车补档~~洛洛影帝设定，悠然经纪人设定，演艺圈文，持续发糖～





	【周棋洛x你】05、挡不住的桃花

【本章有车】

 

日子就这样风平浪静的过去了小半个月，李老爷子生日晚宴上发生的小插曲并没有见报，只是Y.H.突然给吴潜换了个经纪人，圈里人虽然心照不宣，私底下的议论并不会减少，一来二去几乎整个娱乐圈都知道了周棋洛和他背后的B.S.娱乐并不好惹。

转眼到了十一月，《卫青传》正式开机，我跟着周棋洛一道去了横店，开始了每天在横店起早贪黑，痛苦并快乐着的剧组生活。

王导的剧收视长虹有很大一部分原因是善用女性角色来柔化历史正剧里男人戏带来的刚硬，虽然是历史正剧风，却总能加入恰到好处的儿女情长，使得剧情更易引起各个年龄层的共鸣。

在《卫青传》这部剧里也不例外，卫青拥有三位红颜知己，按出场的顺序分别是——张家小姐，平阳公主，异族女子乌娜。

这里面还有个小插曲，饰演张家小姐的原本是王凝，也许是李老生日宴上的那场闹剧影响太深远，正式开拍的时候，这个角色已经悄无声息的换了人。

顶替王凝的是梦回娱乐旗下的一个小艺人，名叫苏卿。我们团队查过她的资料，发现她是平面模特出道，并没有演艺方面的经历，这次应该是第一次演戏，不过……

我眼光扫到对面那个一身曲裾的女孩子，只见她长发梳于脑后挽成髻，云鬓间插着几支高低错落的发簪，剩余的长发垂落于身后，下巴微抬，面若桃李，像一只骄傲的孔雀，只是微笑看上去有些发僵。

她的目光一直有意无意地往周棋洛身上扫，再回想这段时间网络上的风言风语，我默默地扶额，在心里盘算着要不要待会直接找到她经纪人挑明态度。

早在周棋洛宣布回国发展的决定时，网上就有小道消息说周棋洛这样做是为了保护身在国内的女朋友，偏偏苏卿这段时间发的微博都跟周棋洛的行程各种吻合。

周棋洛现身A市出席某活动，苏卿就在隔了一条街的咖啡店里玩自拍。周棋洛接受某杂志取材，苏卿就在微博晒同一间杂志社的工作邀约并配上一些模棱两可的话……

一时间网络上充斥着各种所谓内部人士的爆料，短短半个月，苏卿这么个名不见经传的小明星就成功的上了好几次热搜。

我们团队早查出这是梦回的手笔，只是看在《卫青传》马上就要开拍，这类流言事实上也不会对周棋洛造成什么影响，决定暂定不用正式予以回击罢了。

现在，梦回居然还把苏卿硬塞进了剧组，这简直是在挑战周棋洛的底线。

也是在挑战我的忍耐限度。

 

周棋洛回国是为了女朋友不假，但那个人是我！虽然我们还没打算公开，可终归是无端端地被别人蹭了热度，我心里能静如止水才怪了！

大概也是因为如此，开机前的这几日空当，周棋洛几乎每晚都拉着我索求沉沦，定要将我折腾得腰酸背软，带着哭腔小声哼咽着不要了不要了才肯作罢。我眼角沁红，被他整个抱在怀中，不断有清浅却珍重的吻落在发间与颊边，我昏昏沉沉地陷入沉眠。

我一向不拒绝他的求欢，可连续几日这样疯狂……我依旧有些吃不消。

周棋洛已经换好了戏服，青年将领英姿勃发地站在我面前，眼睛明亮得就像夜空中的星星，我冲他比划了几个手势，他立马会意，冲我微微一笑，转头去找副导演。

苏卿也在这时候看到了周棋洛，赶紧提着裙角跟了过去，我看着她的身影默默腹诽。

按理说，李老生日宴上的闹剧已经很好地摆明了周棋洛和他身后的B.S.娱乐不好惹，这苏卿却还上赶着往上凑，不是找虐吗？

现在看苏卿的架势，明显是觉得凭自己真的能拿下周棋洛啊，真是不知道她哪来的自信和勇气。

自作孽，不可活。

我突然有点同情起她来。

 

那边副导演和周棋洛的谈话已经结束，我认命地扭开手里的保温杯，小跑几步把热气腾腾的肉粥递到周影帝嘴边，同时不着痕迹地站在他身边，用身体遮挡住苏卿火辣辣的视线。

瞧瞧我这个经纪人当的，累死累活不算，还得替周棋洛挡桃花，真是十分敬业了。

工作人员很快布置好了现场，导演也开始给演员说戏，又预排了几次走位，很快，第一场戏就要开拍了。

一般来说，第一场戏一般都会挑相对较容易的，一来是给剧组顺利开工讨一个好彩头，二来刚进组演员们都不相熟，第一场戏先拍容易的也比较照顾演员的情绪，《卫青传》剧组也是如此。

然而这看似简单的第一场戏，王导却喊了十三个NG才通过。

原因当然是因为苏卿。

这场戏拍的是卫青和爱慕他的张家小姐第一次见面的情形，两人并没有太多的对白，这也就意味着演员的眼神和表情一定要到位。

然而苏卿可能是第一次演戏太过紧张，肢体和表情都显得有些僵硬，走位也总是不对。王导耐着性子又教了好几遍，苏卿没教会，倒是挺着个大肚子胡子拉碴的王导化身妙龄少女亲身示范的场景引得我捂嘴偷笑了好半天。

随着时间的流逝，王导盯着监视器的脸色也一点一点地黑了下去，连带着一边站着的制片人脸色也不好了起来。

苏卿毕竟是赞助商塞进来的人，要是稍微有点演技，王导睁只眼闭只眼也就过去了，毕竟现在社会并不是靠艺术就能吃饭，王导也不是个食古不化的人，自然懂得变通。然而这个苏卿的演技实在是太过天然去雕饰，我看到制片人快要哭出来的表情，在心里由衷地同情起他来。

王导不能得罪，赞助商也不能得罪，倒霉的制片人只好在苏卿第十次吃了NG的时候挺身而出喊了暂停。

跟我一起留在横店的还有一个助理小梁，此刻拿着大衣就冲了上去把周棋洛裹了个严实，我走过去递上暖水袋和保温杯，顺手帮他理了理被大衣压住的长发，簇拥着他走到场边休息。

这两天降温，周棋洛由着我把他“全副武装”，坐下后默默喝了几口水就拿出剧本看了起来，苏卿则被制片人叫到了监视器前，王导和副导演正对她说着什么。

我无语地看着周棋洛，小声说：“周影帝，一上来就给人家小姑娘使绊子，心眼儿够小的啊！”

别人没看出来，我可清清楚楚，周棋洛是个自带气场的演员，戏感好，会带人，苏卿这个段数的，只要她把心思规规矩矩放在跟周棋洛对戏上面，跟着周棋洛的戏走，这一场戏不至于会吃这么多NG。

然而周棋洛这个小心眼的，正脸对着镜头时表现得相当正常，可一旦到了镜头主拍苏卿时，他整个人就像换了一个人，哪怕一言不发只是站在那里，都能给苏卿带来源源不断的精神压力和干扰。

周棋洛抿唇一笑，假意看剧本，却用两人能够听见的声音说：“我只是让她认清现实罢了。”

我笑着给他比了个赞。

这个苏卿借着周棋洛炒绯闻上位就算了，偏偏还动了不该有的心思，却没想到周棋洛并不是个怜香惜玉的主，一上来就给下马威，摆明了态度。

我并不反对周棋洛的做法，就算他才刚刚回国，就算这是他第一次出演电视剧，周棋洛毕竟也是影帝，不是一个名不见经传的小明星可以踩在头上为所欲为的。

况且，演艺圈就是这样一个地方，哪怕你认不清自己的身份，也会有人帮你认清。

不远处工作人员正在调整机位，重新布置道具，周棋洛抬手拍了拍我的帽檐，笑着说：“好啦，这回她应该吸取教训了，再故技重施导演就该发现了。”

再度开拍果然顺利了很多，这回苏卿只NG了三次就顺利完成了拍摄任务，王导笑呵呵地拍拍周棋洛的肩膀，对他的演技赞不绝口，直言影帝就是影帝，却连正眼都没给苏卿一个，可怜的制片人站在一旁，简直快要哭出来。

他有什么办法，这个苏卿是赞助商爸爸硬塞进来的，谁知道看着挺机灵的一个姑娘演技居然差成这样。所幸这是部大男主剧，苏卿戏份并不多，不然他可要哭死喽。

接下来又拍了一些周棋洛单人的镜头，到了下午就转进室内拍摄了，午餐时间苏卿端着一盒包装精美的便当找上门来。

我当时正蹲在地上扒拉着剧组的盒饭，一抬眼就看见苏卿步步生姿地走过来，暗道一句她还真是不死心，转头给了小梁一个眼色，放下盒饭拦在了她身前。

“苏小姐，有事吗？”

我尽量笑得童叟无欺，用身体遮挡住她的视线，不让她看见周棋洛的情况。

苏卿斜睨我一眼，捧着手里的便当盒开了口：“我找周影帝，谢谢他刚才的照顾。”

“实在不好意思，周棋洛已经睡了，怕是没有这个口福了。”

我说完略带歉意的朝她笑了笑，稍微让开一些让苏卿看见后面的情况，果然就看见周棋洛窝在剧组的折叠椅上，闭着眼睛睡得正香。他拿着剧本的一只手自然下垂着，剧本都快戳到地面，小梁正拿着大棉衣往他身上盖。

苏卿只能作罢。

我目送着她不甘不愿的身影，要不是小梁在前边领路，她怕是还不肯走，看来是铁了心要纠缠了。

我凝着眉，心里一股无名邪火噌地蔓延开来，却又无从发作，刚动了心思准备离开就被裹进了一片熟悉而温热的怀抱。

周棋洛自身后拥住我，下颌轻轻地在我发顶摩挲，几缕长发不听话地蹭过我脸颊，痒痒的。

“经纪人小姐在为了我生气吗？”

双臂交叠着环住我的腰，我轻轻后仰就倚在他怀中，反手就拧向他腰际，一副气鼓鼓咬牙切齿的样子对他说：“周棋洛我跟你讲！你要是让这个苏卿钻了空子，看我不收拾你！”

周棋洛只是笑，须臾间就抓住了我作乱的手，牢牢握在手心，我看他笑得神采飞扬的样子，再也没能绷住脸，也跟着笑了起来，周棋洛拉着我的手放到唇边轻轻一吻，就势将我转了个身，正面搂紧。

“我的阿薯还是笑起来最好看。”

“不笑的时候就不好看吗？”

“当然不是！阿薯怎么样都好看，但我最喜欢你对着我笑得眉眼弯弯的样子，很可爱。”

朔风呼啸着卷起庭前落木，我微仰起头将唇印上他的，一室缱绻。

周棋洛下午的戏份排得很紧凑，他的业务水平我一向很有自信，在场边待了一会就向小梁交代了一些安排和注意事项，转身离开了片场。

要处理的事情还有很多，我必须加快进度，才能挤出时间多陪陪自家男朋友。

至于这个苏卿……

这一次，我并没有客气，直接跟公司作了汇报，让公关部做好相应的准备，然后直接找到了苏卿的经纪人。我开门见山地让他打消让苏卿和周棋洛炒绯闻的念头，对方却是个自恃有后台的，语气并不十分友好，我眼看谈判破裂也不恼怒，只是别有深意地微微一笑，转身就走。

第二天戏份苏卿又连吃了好多个NG，制片人受不住剧组的低气压，第一天吃过午饭后就跑没了影，出离愤怒的王导无所顾虑，直接开启了无敌骂功，把苏卿骂得狗血淋头。

她的经纪人也不知道出了什么状况，一整天电话不断——而且接电话的时间一个比一个长，回来时的脸色也一次比一次黑，似乎是遇上了相当棘手的事情。

跟苏卿那边状况百出的情形完全相反，周棋洛这边倒是气定神闲，他的镜头基本都是一遍过，有时还会跟导演探讨一下台词的合理性，其乐融融。

事实证明，有的人就要敬酒不吃吃罚酒，见了棺材才落泪  
。  
在B.S.的针对打压下，苏卿和梦回都老实了不少，尤其是苏卿，在剧组恨不得跟周棋洛有多远离多远，简直把周棋洛当成了洪水猛兽。周棋洛乐得清静，也就既往不咎了。

周棋洛知道是我动用了表姐那边的关系才这么快就打压得苏卿那边断了念想，那几日的笑容都愈发灿烂了些，我却有些发愁。

因为，远哥快出院了。

这也意味着，我和周棋洛快乐而美好的“办公室恋情”也要暂时告一段落了，真是想想都发愁。

“怎么愁眉苦脸的？不如……你亲我一下，看看心情会不会好一点？”

周棋洛从浴室出来，浴巾松松地在腰间围了一圈，从肋骨往髋骨方向看去，腰身迅速收缩，腹肌饱满，有晶莹的水珠顺着沟壑分明的人鱼线滑向腿间，是时下大受追捧的“公狗腰”，性感到诱人犯罪。

我红着脸别过头去，周棋洛已经几步走来，弯腰将我抱离了沙发。我待要说话，他便轻笑着将唇覆了上来。

身体早已契合，呼吸间全是清甜的果香，唇舌覆裹住真心，在你来我往的织缠缭绕中渗入骨血，化作愈渐粗重的喘息，融入愈渐滚烫的体温。心跳声紊乱而鲜活地回荡在耳畔，我微眯着眼睛，感受着他的一切，意识在欲海中浮沉翻涌，不知今夕何夕。

“洛……洛洛……嗯！我好……好喜欢你……”

他将我压在床上，双臂一圈便划出我全部的世界，我的呼吸急促而炽热，娇软的腰肢极尽热烈地迎合他的动作，压抑不住的惊呼与情意冲口而出，我目色迷离地看着周棋洛的脸，满足而甜蜜。

“阿薯……我也……不会放开你的。不管你在不在我身边，周棋洛永远最最喜欢薯片小姐。”

周棋洛拥紧了我，过电般的快感不断汇聚，在脑内源源不断地炸起了烟花，我细软的哼咽也变了调，只得本能地攀住他的肩背，眼角一片绯色，湿漉漉地淌进心海。

—tbc—

预计还有最后一话（也可能是两话），《星光熠熠》就完结啦~~~


End file.
